The Last Words I Didn't Get To Say
by silenceandscreams
Summary: Menma's gone to heaven. Yet they still have words left to say. (All characters are included)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Last Words I Didn't Get To Say**_

Menma who died a decade ago. Menma who only Jintan could see. Menma who remained the same. Menma who appeared out of nowhere. Menma who had a wish. Menma who's going to heaven in seconds.

Menma.

Each of them opened each letter.

"To Tsuruko, I love how kind you are."

"To Yukiatsu, I love how hardworking you are."

"To Poppo, I love how funny you are."

"Dear Anaru, I love how steady you are."

"I love you Jintan. It's the 'I want to marry you' type of 'I love you.'"

And all of them started crying. Tears stream down their faces, their emotions building up inside of them.

Suddenly, the young boy shouted. "What the hell?! What the hell is this, Menma?" he shouted with every last bit of what he has left. "This is hide and seek, right? Then if I don't find you," he says with his tears streaming down his face, "it will never be over!" He shouts, "Ready or not, here I come!" The tears won't just stop flowing. He closed his eyes and continued to shout, and the rest of them started shouting with him.

Suddenly, a familiar voice said, "I'm ready, go ahead!"

"W-was that Menma?" And there she was. Sitting on the tree, resting, with a light rising out of her chest. It seemed to want to swallow her, and yet it didn't. She was holding her remaining strength to stay, to say a proper goodbye to her 5 childhood friends that she loved so, so much. They were all so shocked, to see her as a grown-up after a decade. To see her physically, and not just talk to her in a notebook.

"Menma…" Jintan mutters with relief.

"This isn't the time to be saying my name." she replies with a smile, then laughs. "Menma's really bad at hide and seek." There was a pause, as she tries to stand up. "Jintan, say the right words."

"What–" Jintan says, but Menma cuts him in. "Then you can end it, right?" The light in her chest seemed to glow brighter.

"I read your letter!" Poppo cuts in. "I love you too, Menma!" He says with a wide smile.

Then it was Tsukuru's turn. "Me, too! I love you Menma!" "I love you, Menma!" Anaru says, the tears still flowing.

"Of course, I love you too!" Yukiatsu shouts.

"Farewells aren't supposed to be one-sided. Right, Jintan?" Poppo says.

Jintan closes his eyes, and smiles. "Thank you for granting her wish. I love you, Menma." This time, it's Menma who starts to cry, and she sees how much nothing actually changed at all.

"Menma…" she says, "Menma still wants to be with everyone! Menma still wants to play with you! So Menma will get reborn… and be together with everyone. So… Jintan cried! We've also said goodbye, so…"

"Ready, set…!" Jintan shouts. "Menma, we found you!" They all scream.

"You found Menma…" and she was gone forever with a smile on her face, with no regrets.


	2. Anaru's Last Words

_**Anaru**_

Menma… I don't know what to do anymore. So many thoughts are circling around my mind. So I'll just say whatever I have to say, because I know you're listening.

Maybe there really was something wrong with me. Why, of all guys, would I choose him? The silly leader of Super Peace Busters, why him? Why do I keep asking myself why when I exactly know the reason..?

I messed up, falling for a guy who wouldn't even look at me. When I know so well, he would never take his eyes off you, even if you're dead, even if you're already in heaven.

Is it supposed to hurt that much? To lose to someone who's dead? To betray the feelings of a person who loves you?

I'm sorry Menma. I love you but I'm so selfish to love _him. _I'm sorry if I tried to make your wish for my own selfish reasons. I'm sorry for betraying you, liking you but hating you at the same time. I'm sorry if I was insecure. I'm sorry for everything.

I will never forget you, and that moment in my life that I saw you after a decade. I saw you at the same age as me. Heh, it's funny how you didn't change that much, yet we did. But deep in our hearts, we've never forgotten you, and how it hurt to lose you, to lose the only person who could look at me, and say things that made me feel good about myself.

I used to think that to him, there was only you. And to you, there was only _him. _But I was wrong. I thought he was the only one who could see you because he's the one who mattered, but I was so, so wrong. We were important to you as you were important to you.

I love you, Menma. And nothing could express that, not words, not my tears, not my laughs, not anything. My love for you, as a best friend, can never be compared to anything.

I should've said these words way, way before. I'm sorry if I haven't. But I believe you can hear me, right? You can hear me in heaven. You're watching over me.

Please, please watch over us forever. Make us stick together as the Super Peace Busters. Because I don't ever want to forget anything. I don't want to forget our memories.

I knew I didn't get to say these last words to you, but I know you understand now. I've told you the last 3 words I've always wanted to say to you.

I love you.


	3. Yukiatsu's Last Words

_**Yukiatsu**_

Menma…

I've loved you ever since we were kids. How can I not? Every time your hair gets blown away, when you smile that beautiful smile, I just feel something in my chest pumping. And each time I see you cry, I feel so frustrated, that only Jintan can stop your tears.

I keep on regretting, though, everything about that day. The day you died. I've confessed to you, haven't I? I gave you that pin, but you didn't accept it. All these years I keep on thinking, I haven't said enough. 'I like you' isn't enough to describe my feelings for you. They were way more than 'like,' and certainly more than puppy love.

I've been dreaming of you, every night for the past decade. When I think of you, my heart still beats as fast as it used to. When I think of your smile, I smile myself. When I think of your tears, I want to wipe them away. But all of those things are gone, they're gone forever.

I know you want me to move on, to live my life and to find another girl. But I can't do that overnight, and maybe I can't do it at all. It's just so hard to let go of you and everything we had, although all that we had was our childhood, nothing else. Because you've always loved Jintan, and I know that, but it still hurts. It hurts so much. Menma, can you help me get through this? I don't know what to do with my life anymore. All I know is you. **It's always been you.**

Maybe today's different, I hope it is. Because today you're now in heaven, and you're watching over us. Help me, Menma, to move on and live my life. Help me to think that there's some good left in the world. Menma, you're my hope. Can you help me, find another person I can love? To find another person who can appreciate me, and love me back?

I can't promise you I will, but I'll try my best. Because I know that's what you've always wanted– for us to be happy. And although I will try my best to find the right one for me, I know that I'll never love anybody as much as I loved you. I will love you the most, forever and always.


	4. Tsuruko's Last Words

_**Tsuruko**_

_Menma…_

How long has it been since I've felt this open? How long has it been when I didn't have to fuss over little things, like getting Yukiatsu to notice me, not letting people know how I really feel, stay calm even when my heart is breaking into the tiniest pieces.

Menma, all these years, you were still the only one who saw through me. You were the only one who knew what I really felt, and I never felt the need to pretend in front of you. If it hadn't been for my feelings, we could've been like sisters.

Was I selfish to keep him to myself? To never let him get away from my grasp again? To look at you with despise because Yukiatsu's eyes has always, _always _had been focused on you. It didn't matter to him if you died, you were still alive to him. No matter how pale you were that day, he never showed any tears, because he kept on pretending you were alive, and that body in front of us was a joke. Everything was a whole joke to him, the confession, funeral, burial – You were the only focus of his life, Menma. He loved you, the way I loved him.

And that hurt me to the core, because I've always known that no matter how close I may be to him, I will always just be the _best friend. _Nothing more. I kept holding on to that little bit of my hope left, but what the hell did he do?! He brought me to the mall every day, in that shop, to buy what? To buy everything that you would seem to like, if you were still alive. He bought that one-piece white dress with a ribbon on it, and he bought bracelets, necklaces, and even hairpins. Everything was for you. Every little thing he did has always been for you.

I can never replace you, Menma, I know that real well. But please, help Yukiatsu to move on. Help him to not forget but to move forward. And help me Menma. Help me to forget what I feel. Because I know so well that no matter how hard I try I'll never be loved by Yukiatsu. I know I don't mean anything to him. I don't want to keep holding on anymore if there's nothing to hold on to. That's right, I've given up. I've hurt way too many people in the process of trying to make him love me, including you.

I'm sorry Menma, for all those years I've hated you and cursed you. I'm sorry for being so selfish. You know, I'm regretting everything I've done. Maybe if I realized that Yukiatsu wasn't the right one, maybe I would've built a relationship with you, and maybe you would've been alive. But it's too late, isn't it? So I'll try to move forward, because that's what you've always wanted us to do. To move on but never forget.

I know it'll be hard and painful. We're broken and dead inside, so give us a little hope to live on. After all, you're our only angel.


End file.
